1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an attachment. In example embodiments the attachment may be configured to attach to a club, for example, a golf club such as, but not limited to, a golf putter. In example embodiments the attachment may be configured to capture a golf ball and at least one of a golf club and a flag stick and thus may act as a golf ball retriever, a golf club retriever, and a flag stick retriever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport in which a player uses clubs to knock a ball into a hole. During play, players may be required to bend over to pick up various items such as, but not limited to, flag sticks, golf balls, and golf clubs. Frequent bending over, however, may cause stress on a player's back. Thus, some inventors have sought to minimize this motion by modifying clubs to include retrievers configured to retrieve a golf ball.
FIG. 1A illustrates an example of a putter 10. As shown in FIG. 1A, the putter 10 includes shaft 3 with a putter head 5 arranged at an end thereof. Typically, the putter 10 includes a grip 7 which enables a player to firmly grasp the putter 10. FIG. 1B illustrates an example of an attachment 20 which fits at an end of the putter 10. As shown in FIG. 1B, the attachment 20 includes a substantially hollow base 22 with three flexible fingers 24 extending from the base 22. In this particular example, the base 22 fits over the grip 7 as shown in FIGS. 1C and 1D.
FIGS. 1E, 1F, and 1G illustrate attachment 20 being used to pick up a golf ball 30 lying on the ground G. As shown in FIG. 1E, the attachment 20 is placed over the ball 30 and then pushed towards the ball 30 until the fingers 24 capture the ball 30 as shown in FIG. 1F. Once captured, the club 10 may be pulled away from the ground G carrying the ball 30 with it as shown in FIG. 1G. This simple attachment 20 allows a golfer to use his club to pick up a golf ball 30 without having to bend over.